


Husband Wanted

by Fireember345



Series: Butterfly Sisters Shorts [9]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, F/M, Magical Pregnancy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireember345/pseuds/Fireember345
Summary: SteelBelle must have a husband and child in order to build her kingdom up.
Series: Butterfly Sisters Shorts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662877
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Husband Wanted

In Eclipseshire in a more steampunk setting…

The ever workaholic SteelBelle the Industrialist scribbled down the blueprints of her inventions then sends them through the mail chute, causing it to travel through the Pneumatic tubes that were all over the kingdom, while she was reading into letters.

 _“Congratulations’…_ Yep. _‘Request to order more mirror phones deluxe’_ Yep. _‘An urgent summons by the Magical High Commission…’_ Wait what?” SteelBelle read then questioned as she turned to the letter that was from the MHC.

_Dear Queen StellBelle “The Industrialist” Butterfly,_

_You are requested to meet with the Magical High Commission immediately._

_Wait with you will be your Light Butterfly counterpart, Crescenta “The Eager” Butterfly as she is needed as well._

_From the Magic High Commission_

* * *

SteelBelle growled as she hated that her time was being wasted once again by these magic folks.

The Dark Queen has been working nonstop to make her kingdom the best in the world, but she cannot continue with her goal if these fools keep interrupting her work. Since Lilith’s departure of the throne, she left massive damage to Mewni and to her kingdom with her horrid undead. SteelBelle has been rectifying her aunt’s mistakes and her foul magic.

Whatever they wanted could wait.

Not wanting to shirk her work, she burned the summons into dust with her lighter and continued with her blueprints. But just as she did so, another letter came through.

* * *

_Dear Queen StellBelle “The Industrialist” Butterfly,_

_This cannot wait and do not try to burn the paper again._

_From the Magic High Commission_

* * *

SteelBelle rolled her eyes and burned the letter again.

But when she did, fire circled around her then disappeared as she found herself in the meeting room at the Bureaucracy of Magic with the Magic High Commission and the Light Butterfly, Crescenta.

“Thank you for seeing us, your majesties. You are probably wondering why you’re here.” Hekapoo began as both Queens crossed their arms.

“What is the meaning of this? I have a Mewnster kingdom to modernize and gadgets to invent.” SteelBelle demanded.

“Yeah, and I was working on the Monster Election! What is the big deal?” Queen Crescenta demanded as she crossed her arms.

“That is what we needed to talk about, the future of your kingdoms. Now, I want you both to look at a lock of your hair and tell us what you see.” Omni pointed out as the Queens did so.

“Some greyness. So? It’s normal for a queen to age!” The Squid Mewnster Queen scoffed.

“Ba! Ba, baa-baa, baa!” The Chancellor Lekmit proclaimed.

“An heir?” SteelBelle scoffed.

“That’s right. You two are not doing anything else until you are married, and each has a child.” Reynaldo announced.

They both groaned.

“Very well.” SteellBelle groaned as she got on her Mirror phone as it started to beep, “There, I have advertised for a husband.”

BEEP! BEEP!

“And I got one found.”

“Ooh! Can you do that for me?” Crescenta asked her Dark Butterfly counterpart as the MHC rolled their eyes at the women.

Three days later, SteelBelle married Prince Peter Pixie, a Cat Monster/ Fairy Hybrid, and a day later with a spell she created, had a daughter named AntropaBelladona, then got back to work. But she would soon regret being so involved in her work.


End file.
